Prática e Teoria
by del Licourt
Summary: — CAPÍTULO QUATRO! — Enquanto Lily tenta convencer James de que eles nunca dariam certo com suas teorias, James tenta mostrar a ela que tudo é bem melhor na prática.
1. Sobre Liberdade & Medidores de Altura

**¤ ****Prática e Teoria  
**por mrsdellicourt.**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos e **pode conter spoilers, principalmente do sétimo livro**.

* * *

Dezembro, 11.

Você é um fracasso, Lily Evans. Um fracasso bem grande. E não adianta tentar me convencer do contrário, consciência.

Lá estava eu, Lily, dezesseis anos, um metro e setenta e três, ruiva potencialmente problemática, Monitora Chefe e aluna aplicada da Grifinória, fazendo o meu caminho pelo jardim do castelo num domingo. Já comentei o quanto eu adoro os domingos? São dias perfeitos para aplicar detenções. Augustine me disse que, enquanto estava passeando por Hogwarts — e é claro que isso significava que ela estava se agarrando com algum Hufflepuff bonitinho ou um Ravenclaw estudioso —, viu duas pessoas voando no Campo de Quadribol. Eu havia percebido certa monotonia no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, e vi que nem Potter nem Black estavam lá para atazanar os alunos.

E é claro que eram eles os infratores, como eu pude constatar quando cheguei onde estavam. Era a minha chance.

— Potter e Black! Desçam já aqui! — eu gritei com a minha voz mais autoritária. Eles inclinaram as vassouras para baixo dramaticamente e pousaram com perfeição no gramado.

— Bom dia, Lily, minha flor. Estava sentindo a minha falta?

Ah, é. Potter tem essa mania incrivelmente irritante de achar que eu sou dele, e faz questão de me aborrecer com isso. Todos os dias eu tenho que agüentá-lo me chamando de ruivinha, minha flor, meu anjo, meu lírio, meu não-sei-o-quê e etcs, e se você está interessado em saber, diário, isso não é nada divertido. Ele levou a mão até o cabelo e o despenteou daquele jeito ridículo, deixando-o mais bagunçado do que já era. Eu cruzei os braços e olhei-o com a sobrancelha erguida.

— Evans para você, Potter. E não sou sua flor.

Ele riu, e Black acompanhou-o. Ah, Senhor. Sirius e James, os Marotos mais inconfundíveis de Hogwarts. Bem, por mais que eu queira evitar, uma apresentação é necessária. Os Marotos são James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew. Eles se auto-intitularam assim no quarto ano, mas são melhores amigos desde o primeiro. Os Marotos são simplesmente os maiores infratores de regras de Hogwarts, os recordistas de detenções e castigos e o terror da escola, mas, quase impossivelmente também, são aqueles que dão a Hogwarts o charme necessário.

É claro que você não entendeu nada, mas calma, eu explico. Por mais idiotas, chatos e impertinentes que fossem, seja azarando alunos da Sonserina só porque se acham superiores ou quebrando regras como se elas não valessem nada, eles eram aqueles que sempre conseguiam fazer as pessoas rirem com suas trapalhadas. Potter e Black são os garotos mais cobiçados pelas garotas de Hogwarts, e todas — eu disse _todas_, com uma pequena exceção de algumas Sonserinas — elas os amam. Os dois vivem em constante disputa para ver quem "pega" mais alunas, e eu acho isso repugnante, como também acho sem escrúpulos o que eles fazem com Snape, o Sonserino mais Sonserino que já conheci, e que infelizmente já foi o meu melhor amigo¹. Faz parte do meu passado negro, diário, e eu sinto que qualquer dia serei forçada a escrever sobre ele.

Tirando Potter e Black, que só aumentam a sua fama por serem jogadores de Quadribol, nas posições de apanhador e batedor, respectivamente, temos Remus Lupin e Peter Pettrigrew. Remus é o meu melhor amigo, companheiro de biblioteca e parceiro de vício por chocolate. Eu e ele somos os melhores da turma, empatados com Potter e Black, que são ótimos alunos e isso eu tenho que admitir — apesar, é claro, de só bagunçarem durante todas as aulas, derrubando caldeirões cheios ou soltando bombas de bosta quando o professor entra na classe.

Peter Pettigrew é um garoto baixinho, gordinho e estranho que eu sinceramente não entendo como está no grupo. Ele tem cabelo loiro sujo meio ralo, olhos pequenos e úmidos de rato e é mais guloso que a Magali dos gibis da Mônica.

— O que nos dá a honra de sua ilustre presença, Evans? — perguntou Black, com sua voz grave e... hm... máscula.

— Bem, Black, de acordo com a regra número 1.805 do livro _Regras e Punições: Jardim de Hogwarts_, por Helga Hufflepuff, capítulo Quadribol, página quinhentos e trinta e quatro, é terminantemente proibido voar mais alto do que 30m fora dos dias de jogo ou treino. — eu olhei em volta, girando na minha própria órbita, como quem procura algo ou alguém — Acho que não é o caso, certo?

— Nós sabemos disso — disse Potter, convencido como sempre.

— Ah, é? Então devem saber que estão os dois em detenção. — eu disse, um tanto aliviada por ser poupada do trabalho de ter que explicá-los.

— Não estamos em detenção. — ele disse. Eu estreitei meus olhos e, ainda de braços cruzados, confrontei o meu 1,73 de Monitora Chefe com o 1,82 de jogador de Quadribol dele.

— Eu dito as regras aqui, Potter. — eu lhe informei, meus orbes verde-esmeralda lívidos de cólera refletindo-se nas íris cor de âmbar esverdeadas dele. Calmamente, ele colocou a mão dentro da blusa e puxou um relógio de bolso preso por uma fina corrente de ouro que estava escondido dentro das vestes, e me mostrou. Depois, pressionou os dois botões laterais. A frente de ouro detalhada e ornamentada caiu, e eu vi um pequeno relógio.

Ergui ainda mais a sobrancelha. Era uma brincadeira? Depois ele apertou de novo e a face do relógio também caiu, dando lugar a uma nova face, também com o fundo branco, mas apenas um ponteiro e um pequeno retângulo em cima. O vidrinho protetor brilhante e transparente fazia reflexo com a luz do sol e não pude ver o que estava mostrando. Eu era esperta o suficiente para saber que aquilo era...

— Sim, Lily, um medidor de altura. São muito raros, você sabia? E você sabia também que é impossível confundir um desses, sendo que o próprio Dumbledore tentou e não obteve sucesso?

— É Evans, pelas barbas de Merlin.

— Que seja — Potter deu de ombros.

— Você realmente acha que existe a mais remota possibilidade de que eu não saiba?

— Não. — ele me mostrou, em silêncio, o pequeno retângulo — que eu sabia agora que mostrava a maior altura a que uma pessoa chegou a voar no dia —, que marcava 29m. Isso significava que ele não havia infringido a regra.

Potter se afastou de mim enquanto eu lutava contra o meu queixo, que queria cair ligeiramente, e montou novamente na vassoura. Black, que até agora apenas nos observava, o imitou. Os dois impulsionaram-se, levantaram vôo e ficaram planando acima de mim, em uma baixa altura.

— Vocês só sabem desrespeitar as regras! — eu gritei, visivelmente irritada.

— Isso não é desrespeito às regras, Lily! — disse Potter, e eu berrei "EVANS!". — Certo, Sirius?

— Certíssimo, Prongs! — Black sorriu — Isso é uma coisa que você não vai entender nunca, Evans, por mais livros que você leia.

Eu ri secamente, jogando a cabeça para trás. Naquela hora, eu achei que ele estava falando algo estúpido. Para mim, tudo poderia ser encontrado nos livros. Nada escapava de um grosso volume de _Tudo O Que Você Precisa Saber Sobre a Magia_, ou das fabulosas páginas amareladas de _O Preço das Coisas Que Não Podemos Comprar_. E agora eu sei que esse pensamento é tão mesquinho quanto "o dinheiro pode comprar tudo, até felicidade", o que todos nós sabemos que é uma grande mentira. Mas, de qualquer modo, eu disse:

— E posso saber o que é essa coisa tão magnífica, Black?

— Respeito à liberdade. — ele proferiu, orgulhosamente, e eu senti o meu coração parar de bater durante alguns segundos. Os dois empinaram as vassouras para cima e voaram até muito mais alto do que trinta metros. Eu me recuperei do meu pequeno transe, a ponto de ver um pequeno objeto reluzente despencar lá de cima. Era o medidor de altura. A força da queda fez a frente abrir e a face do relógio cair, e ele bateu na grade da arquibancada e caiu no gramado.

Eles voaram rapidamente para baixo, saltaram de suas vassouras e Potter se ajoelhou no lugar onde o medidor de altura havia caído. O vidro estava todo quebrado e o ponteiro retorcido girava descontroladamente, assim como os números do pequeno retângulo mudavam com uma velocidade alucinante, e isso só me deixava ver um borrão preto em constante movimento.

— Acho que foi a pressão, James — disse Black para o amigo, que parecia assustado e a ponto de chorar. Eu sorri.

— Detenção — disse, e com um floreio da varinha no ar, dois papéis caíram ao lado dos marotos, indicando o que eles deveriam fazer, onde e quando. Virei-me para Black. — Se vocês respeitassem como dizem que respeitam a liberdade, não ficariam tanto tempo de castigo, porque assim poderiam desfrutá-la mais.

Ele deu um meio sorriso torto. Eu me dirigi a Potter.

— Arranje um jeito de consertar isso e limpar essa bagunça — eu disse, minha voz autoritária e superior possuindo o meu corpo de novo. Girei os calcanhares e vim na direção do castelo. Já estava na hora do almoço, então eu me sentei na mesa da Grifinória e logo uma Tine animada e saltitante se juntou à mim.

— Aaah, que belo dia! Você não acha, Lily?

— Maravilhoso — eu disse, feliz por ter dado mais uma detenção aos malfeitores.

Augustine Devenish é a minha melhor amiga desde o primeiro ano de Hogwarts. Ela é quase o meu extremo oposto — agitada, extrovertida, brincalhona, barulhenta e _marota_. Ela é o Sirius Black do sexo feminino, incluindo a parte de ser idolatrada pelos garotos e invejada pelas meninas. Não sei nem como ainda não se juntou a'Os Marotos, se bem que ela passa tanto tempo no Salão Comunal com eles que falta muito pouco para que isso aconteça.

Tine prendeu o cabelo dourado num coque frouxo no alto da cabeça e sorriu para mim, com os olhos azuis brilhando de excitação. Eu a conheço há tempo o suficiente para saber que ela queria me contar algo, mas obviamente esperava que eu perguntasse. Soltei os talheres e olhei para ela, sorrindo.

— Muito bem, pode desembuchar.

— Sabe quem me convidou para sair? — ela disse, controlando-se para não gritar e totalmente agitada.

— O Gandhi? — eu perguntei, rindo. Ela fez cara de "quem-é-Gandhi?" e eu balancei a cabeça — Não, não sei. Quem?

— _Amos Diggory! _— ela guinchou, e pude ver seu pé mexer de um lado para o outro de ansiedade embaixo da mesa. Engasguei com o meu suco de abóbora. _Amos Diggory?_

— O Amos? — eu vacilei, meio assustada — Sério?

— Aham!

Legal, era de conhecimento geral da nação que eu tenho uma quedinha por Amos Diggory desde sempre. Ele tem cabelo castanho claro com fios dourados e olhos amendoados perfeitos, e aquela carinha fofa de anjo e... e... ah! Eu nunca iria dizer à Tine que não saísse com ele, mas eu estava magoada porque ela era minha melhor amiga e... bem, isso não se faz.

— Puxa, Tin... que legal. — eu falei, meio desanimada. Ela pareceu confusa com a minha reação por um instante, mas então uma sombra de compreensão passou pelos seus olhos e ela tapou a boca com as duas mãos.

— Ai, meu Deus! Lil, eu esqueci completamente! Desculpa!

— Imagina, Tin... Pode sair com ele, eu não ligo, de verdade!

— Não mesmo! Eu tenho todos os garotos dessa escola aos meus pés, por que eu sairia justamente com o que a minha amiga... — eu lancei a ela um olhar mortal — ... tem grande afeição por?

Eu sorri, vendo-a se encaminhar até a mesa da Corvinal. Nesse instante, Amélie de la Fontaine, a francesa mais insuportável que Hogwarts já teve o desprazer de conhecer, sentou-se na mesa com sua seguidora, Alicia. Eu já havia terminado o meu almoço e levantei-me da mesa para sair, no mesmo momento em que Potter e Black entravam no Salão Principal, atraindo olhares como sempre.

Apressei-me até a ponta da mesa, onde eles sempre ficavam, e encontrei Remus discutindo algo com Peter. Inclinei-me sobre o tampo de madeira para falar com eles.

— Desculpe-me, Peter, mas será que você poderia me emprestar o Remus um instante? — eu pedi. Peter olhou para os amigos, que já estavam chegando na mesa.

— Claro — ele disse, meio assustado por alguém ser tão gentil com ele.

Eu peguei a mão de Remus e o ajudei a se levantar. Então, olhei para ele e sorri.

— Eu achei!

Ele teve quase a mesma reação que Augustine — ficou confuso por um instante, mas depois abriu um largo sorriso, eufórico.

— E onde está?

— No dormitório feminino — eu disse, meio envergonhada. Ele corou. — Venha, eu te levo.

Antes que eu pudesse começar a andar, puxando Remus atrás de mim, alguém segurou o meu braço. Adivinha quem era?

— Potter — 10 pontos para a Grifinória! — Me solte. — mandei, sem me virar.

— Posso saber para onde você vai com o meu amigo Moony?

Eu girei nos calcanhares e fiquei de frente para ele.

— Ao dormitório feminino — respondi, com a voz firme, fazendo Remie enrubescer ainda mais atrás de mim — Algum problema com isso, Potter?

— Lily, você quer sair comigo?

Eu bufei.

— Não, Potter, e é Evans pra você.

Ele soltou o meu braço e me olhou incrédulo, depois olhou para Remus com certa inveja.

— O que ele tem que eu não tenho? — perguntou, irritado.

— É mais fácil dizer o que você tem que ele não tem, Potter, e isso seria um ego do tamanho do meu desprazer em ficar na sua companhia, que, se você quer saber, é enorme. Você é o sujeito mais orgulhoso, prepotente e convencido da face da Terra. Me surpreende que o chão de Hogwarts não quebre com o peso dessa sua cabeça cheia de bobagem.

— Lily, pega leve... — Remus suplicou, prevendo o começo de uma nova briga.

— E você vem comigo! — eu gritei, puxando-o pelo braço e levando-o na direção da saída. Respirei fundo várias vezes, para acalmar meus nervos, e consegui. Quando eu estava quase passando pelas portas de madeira, a criatura falou de novo, dessa vez se dirigindo ao meu amigo.

— EI, MOONY! Cuidado. A Lily é minha.

Isso foi a gota d'água. Antes que eu pudesse perceber, estava gritando com Potter, dizendo-o que ele era nojento, asqueroso, idiota, repugnante e babaca, que eu nunca seria dele, que ele nunca me teria porque era convencido e egocêntrico, e que me dava vontade de cortar os pulsos só de olhar para ele.

Tudo bem, eu sei que exagerei, mas você tem que ver pelo meu lado, diário! Esse garoto me chama para sair desde o quinto ano! Ele é simplesmente uma praga na minha vida! Todos os dias, pelo menos duas vezes, ele me pede para ir a não-sei-onde com ele, diz que me ama e que quer namorar comigo. Como você quer que eu entenda isso? Como você quer que eu acredite que ele não vai me colocar num pedestal e me chamar de troféu? Potter é imaturo e arrogante, ele quer méritos e mais méritos. Já saiu com quase todas as garotas da escola e continua saindo com elas. Como você quer que eu ache que uma criatura dessas _me ama_?

Dispensei Remus e vim para o dormitório, onde escrevi tudo isso em você, descontando minha raiva em suas pobres páginas e derrubando algumas lágrimas. E eu continuo achando que sou um total e completo fracasso, diário, e vou te dizer exatamente o porquê: eu me sinto culpada. Eu, Lily Evans, estou com pena de James Potter.

É o meu fim.

צﺎﻨﺍ

* * *

**N/a: **oi, gente!  
Bom, pra começar a n/a, eu gostaria de esclarecer certas coisas. Muitas de vocês me conhecem, apenas não me reconhecem. Eu sou a Lih Potter/Chelle Black/Bru Lachapelle, escritora de fics como **Mini Saias, Mocaccinos e Deuses** e **Espelho, espelho meu**. Depois de deletar todas as minhas fics e trocar de nome para um totalmente desconhecido, muitas ficaram se perguntando onde eu havia parado e tal... E aqui estou eu! 

**Prática e Teoria **é uma fic que eu adoro e eu estou cheia de idéias para ela, mas só vou poder continuar de vocês me apoiarem, okay? Então eu preciso de críticas construtivas, elogios e xingamentos, mas, principalmente, de reviews!

Beijinhos e obrigada à todas.  
mrsdellicourt.

* * *

¹ gente, sorry, mas eu sou totalmente contra Severus/Lily. 


	2. Sobre Vingança & Justiça

**¤ ****Prática e Teoria  
**por mrsdellicourt.**

* * *

****Disclaimer**: Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos e **pode conter spoilers, principalmente do sétimo livro**. Augustine Devenish, assim como seus adoráveis fios loiros e seu amor por balas de melão pertencem à Juliana Ferreira. HURRAH!

**Aviso: **este capítulo pode conter um pouco de linguagem ofensiva (principalmente para a Lily XD) e insinuação (apenas insinuação leve) à sexo. Então é recomendado apenas para maiores de 13 anos.

* * *

Dezembro, 12.

Escrevendo como uma louca dentro de um reservado no banheiro do terceiro andar. Tenho certeza que ninguém vai me incomodar aqui, mas, só por precaução, tranquei a porta depois de entrar.

Sinceramente, não existe privacidade no dormitório durante a hora do almoço e no horário vago que o segue hoje — não que eu tenha muitos deles (horários vagos, quero dizer), porque na verdade não tenho nenhum, mas você logo vai entender. Nikki e Augustine são simplesmente as garotas mais insuportáveis da face da Terra quando querem, e transformam não só o dormitório, mas a torre da Grifinória inteira, numa festa fora de época.

Nikki Lennox, também conhecida como minha suposta-segunda-melhor-amiga, é a única que se compara a Tine no quesito bagunça/animação/agitação/hiper-atividade. Enquanto eu a assistia prender o cabelo negro numa maria-chiquinha, deixando os cachos grossos ainda mais belos, só conseguia me perguntar como ela conseguia aparentar ser um anjo. E só aparentar mesmo, diário.

— Lily... — ela me chamou, completamente doce e manhosa, daquele jeito que as crianças falam quando querem um doce ou algo do tipo. Depois piscou suas íris azul-médio para mim, sentando-se ao meu lado.

— Ah, não, Nikki Kiah Fletcher Lennox, você não me engana com esses olhinhos felinos.

Nikki bufou, cruzando os braços e fazendo bico. Eu ri.

— Não vale, Lily. Você sabe que eu odeio quando me chamam pelo nome inteiro — resmungou minha amiga, parecendo sinceramente ofendida.

— Você pediu por isso, Nikki Kiah Flet—

— CRIANÇAS! — Tine entrava no dormitório gritando, pra variar um pouco, sorrindo mais do que o gato da Alice no País das Maravilhas e escondendo algo atrás das costas — Mamãe trouxe balinha de...

— MELÃÃÃÃO! — Nikki gritou, para o meu descontentamento, e as duas juntaram-se no covil-de-adoração-de-balinhas-de-melão, também conhecido como cama de Augustine.

Foi exatamente aí que eu percebi que não iria ter mais paz, porque as duas ficavam discutindo outras coisas que ficariam maravilhosas com gosto de melão; _quem sabe um chiclete, um chá, biscoito de melão, o que acha_?. Então eu estou aqui, sentada em cima do vaso sanitário, escrevendo compulsivamente rápido.

Tá, eu conto. O dia começou praticamente normal. A primeira aula era Feitiços, mas o professor teve uma emergência e permaneceu o dia inteiro nos seus aposentos professorais — por isso tenho um horário livre depois do almoço —, então a aula foi vaga. Depois, tivemos Poções, que teria sido uma das melhores aulas do ano se não fosse pela presença pretensiosamente desagradável de Potter.

Como assim?, você deve estar se perguntando, Potter não freqüenta a aula de poções sempre? Sim, querido diário, ele freqüenta, e quase sempre — positivamente falando, é claro — longe de mim, mas hoje Potter passou dos limites... Não, ele não passou só dos limites, mas também extrapolou totalmente a medida "além"! Potter sentou-se... ao meu lado!

Lá estava eu mais uma vez, sentada na minha carteira, esperando o professor iniciar a aula. Quando ele finalmente terminou o que estava fazendo e começou a falar, irrompe das portas o magnificamente desprezível...

— Sr. Potter — Slughorn mudou seu tom profissional-dando-aula para profissional-dando-bronca — Sente-se, por favor, mas sem fazer muito alarde. Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória pelo seu atraso.

Então a criatura girou a cabeça, procurando um lugar para sentar, e, coincidentemente, só havia um. E, coincidentemente, não era ao lado de Black, ou Pettigrew. Também não era ao lado de Remus. Não, é claro que, COINCIDENTEMENTE, o único lugar vazio era...

... ao meu lado. As Leis de Murphy sempre estão dispostas a acabar um pouco mais com a minha vida.

Então ele veio na minha direção, com aquele sorriso presunçoso que me deixa louca de raiva, e sentou. Toda a pena que eu estava sentindo ontem pareceu ter evaporado do meu corpo como a água do lago evapora. Pena? De James Potter? Francamente...

Uma das duas aulas havia passado e nenhum movimento ou gracinha da parte de Potter. Eu estava tão concentrada nas anotações que mal me mexia — apenas os meus olhos vagavam do quadro negro para o pergaminho, escrevendo tudo alucinantemente rápido. Até aí, tudo bem.

E então um papelzinho caiu em cima da minha mão esquerda, me desconcentrando totalmente. Eu o agarrei e o abri cuidadosamente, como se uma bomba de bosta pudesse explodir no meu rosto assim que eu o fizesse. Para a minha surpresa, era um bilhete.

_Oi, Lily, quer casar comigo? A propósito, é melhor você parar de balançar a sua perna. Beijo e te amo.  
__JP._

Legal, eu pensei, que audácia desses camponeses! Que ultraje! Que blasfêmia! Ele sabe mesmo como ser incoveniente.

_Eu vou casar com alguém que, de preferência, tenha cérebro, Potter. É claro que isso não inclui __você. __E é Evans, pelas cuecas sujas do Snape.  
__LE._

Eu joguei o pergaminho nele e voltei a me concentrar no quadro negro, convencida de que tinha posto um ponto final com bastante tinta naquela conversinha. Belo engano, diário.

_Nossa, Lily, quanta grosseria para com o seu futuro marido. E eu estou falando sério quanto a você ficar balançando a perna. Eu sei que é sinal de ansiedade ou nervosismo.  
__JP._

_Por que você se importa tanto com a minha perna, Potter? Dá pra me chamar de Evans? Aliás, dá pra _não_ me chamar?  
__LE._

_Não, não dá. E você tem que parar com isso porque um: está me deixando aflito e dois: dá pra ver a sua calcinha.  
__JP._

Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho de vergonha, quase da cor do meu cabelo. Eu tinha esquecido completamente que estava só de saia, e sentada, e com uma das pernas cruzada em cima da cadeira! É claro que dava para ver a minha calcinha!

_Você está mentindo, Potter.  
__LE._

_Não estou não. Ela é branca e de algodão e, convenhamos, já que você é realmente muito gostosa, se você não quer que eu tenha um org _(borrão).

Eu estava espiando enquanto ele escrevia e não o deixei continuar, puxando o bilhete dele.

— Sinceramente, você é um idiota. — eu murmurei para ele com ódio, amassando o pergaminho e enfiando-o na minha mochila. — E sabe o que mais? Eu sinto _nojo_ de você. É, isso mesmo. O único sentimento que eu alimento por você é _nojo_. — De início, Potter pareceu bem divertido, mas depois que ele viu como eu fiquei chateada — e envergonhada —, ele pareceu ficar com... remorso?

Háhá, essa é boa.

* * *

Dezembro, 12, _plantão da noite_. 

EU VOU MATAR AQUELAS DUAS!

Augustine e Nikki me fizeram passar a maior vergonha do MUNDO, sem exagero.

Como você sabe, diário, eu sou uma aluna hiper-disciplinada, além de Monitora Chefe, e tenho que cumprir o meu dever. Hoje, no jantar, Os Marotos estavam quietos, sabe? Quietos _demais_. Falando aos cochichos, de cabeça baixa e todos muito juntos, como se uma informação ultra-secreta estivesse sendo passada entre eles. E eu, é claro, estranhei.

— Tine — eu chamei minha amiga e, discretamente, indiquei os garotos com a cabeça — Olha ali, mas, por favor, seja _discreta_. Eu sei que isso é muito difícil para você, querida, mas esforce-se, tá?

— Relaxa, Lils — ela disse, cheia de si — Meu sobrenome é discrição.

— Jura? — eu perguntei, sarcasticamente — Pensei que fosse Devenish.

Ela me lançou o olhar que dizia "engraçadinha!" e levantou-se. Antes que eu pudesse impedi-la, ela estava indo até o outro lado da mesa da Grifinória e, chegando perto o suficiente d'Os Marotos para ouvir o que eles diziam, agachou-se e simplesmente... pôs-se a escutar a conversa.

— _Augustine! _— eu sibilei em reprovação inutilmente, tendo em vista o fato que ela estava cerca de dez metros afastada de mim.

Estando talvez muito chapados, ou muito concentrados, Os Marotos nem sequer perceberam uma criatura loira furtivamente se aproximar deles, e continuaram conversando. Quando Potter inclinou a cabeça para trás para rir, Tine se abaixou mais ainda com medo de ser descoberta e escondeu-se entre o banco e a mesa, tornando aquele lugar a sua... amh... tocaia.

Enquanto eu me divertia horrores com as caras e bocas de pavor e/ou susto que Augustine fazia quando ouvia alguns comentários dos garotos, Potter pareceu notar que havia algo estranho perto de suas pernas. Ele começou a fazer caretas confusas e então uma sombra de compreensão pareceu passar pelo seu rosto.

Eu fiquei alarmada. Potter trocou olhares com Remus e Black e fez um sinal para eles, algo que indicava "quando eu disser três, empurrem". E ele começou a contar: um... dois... três. O banco foi forçado para trás e a mesa para frente, fazendo com que metade do corpo esguio de Augustine, ajoelhada DE QUATRO, aparecesse.

— Hehehe. — a risadinha sem graça de Tin até me convenceu. Ela ergueu o rosto para mirá-lo. — Oi, James.

Mas o pior AINDA não é isso... O pior é que Tine estava com o rosto de frente, EXATAMENTE, para as partes íntimas de Potter. E aquele safado sem vergonha aproveitou-se da situação (claro, se tem uma coisa que ele não é, é besta. Obviamente percebeu que Augustine estava espionando eles no momento em que viu a expressão de oh-oh-fui-desmascarada no rosto dela) e disse:

— Augustine, meu amor, pensei que a gente tinha combinado de fazer isso _mais tarde. _— obviamente Potter estava brincando, insinuando que a minha amiga estava fazendo coisas inenarráveis e indizíveis com ele, mas Tin estava ficando escarlate — Mais tarde, no dormitório, com as cortinas fechadas... Não agüentou, foi?

Imagine a seguinte cena: TODOS os alunos de Hogwarts virando o rosto na direção de Potter, enquanto Augustine ficava da cor do meu cabelo, aparentemente sem reação, envergonhada demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Fato histórico!

Quero dizer, Tin é a garota mais sei-que-sou-superior-a-você-e-por-isso-sempre-tenho-respostas-na-ponta-da-língua, mas ali, sob o olhar e as risadas escandalosas de todas as garotas e todos os garotos, ela parecia completamente... vulnerável.

Eu rapidamente corri até ela e a levei para fora do Salão Principal, onde não seria alvo das gargalhadas e dos comentários maldosos.

— Tine, eu disse para ser discreta, não disse? Mas será que você me escutou? Nããão, claro que não! _Vamos ser descuidadas e jogar tudo pro alto, Lily! Olhem pra mim, sou a Srta. Descrição! _— eu entoei as últimas frases, numa imitação esganiçada da voz de Augustine, enquanto girava sacudindo pompons imaginários, como se fosse uma líder de torcida. Ela quase riu.

— Potter me paga — ela disse — Ele mexeu com a minha dignidade. Com a minha nobreza. Com o meu caráter. Com a minha integridade. Com o meu...

— Meeeeeeeeenos, Augustine. Bem menos.

— EU VOU FAZER JUSTIÇA!

— Tin, a justiça é algo muito fácil de manusear. Você pode se vingar e chamar isso de fazer justiça só para soar melhor.

— Muito inteligente, Lily, mas não é de inteligência que eu preciso agora. Necessito de ação. E eu já tenho um plano.

— Você o quê?

No segundo seguinte eu estava sendo arrastada ao dormitório masculino, onde Tine me contou a conversa tão importante d'Os Marotos.

— Algo sobre um tesouro deles que finalmente ficou pronto — ela falou, enquanto olhava debaixo das camas — Parece que o troço estava terminado, mas James encontrou uma tapeçaria bem interessante no corredor do quarto andar e eles tiveram que fazer algumas modificações.

— Tapeçaria? Não me diga que Potter e Black são colecionadores de tapetes. Isso seria tão...

— Gay?

— Eu ia dizer idiota, mas gay também serve.

Nós duas rimos.

— Ei, por que a gente não chama a ultra-farejadora?

— Nós temos uma dessas? — Tine perguntou debilmente. Eu dei um tapa na cabeça dela.

— A Nikki, sua mongol. Tinha que ser loira.

— HÁ.HÁ.HÁ. Não vi nenhuma graça.

Eu desci as escadas correndo para encontrar Nikki agarrada a um menino do sexto ano, ambos sentados em cima de um sofá. A puxei pelo braço e, enquanto fazia o caminho de volta, gritei para o pobrezinho, que eu acho que se chamava Charles ou algo assim:

— Desculpa! Depois vocês continuam a sessão de sucção bucal extremamente nojenta!

— Lily! — Nikki resmungou, com o cabelo bagunçado e o batom borrado.

— Ah, cala a boca, Nikki Kiah Fletcher Lennox, e ajude-nos a procurar o tesouro escondido, sim?

— Ajude-_nos_? Lily, estamos sozinhas aqui.

Eu girei, procurando Tine, que havia desaparecido misteriosamente.

— Tinee?

— AQUI! — ela gritou, e, quando eu dirigi o meu olhar ao lugar de onde vinha a voz, eu vi Augustine, toda 1,79 de altura e cabelos louros, EM CIMA do dossel da cama. Ela segurava um pedaço de pergaminho velho nas mãos.

— Ela enlouqueceu totalmente ou o quê?

— Ela enlouqueceu totalmente — disse Nikki.

— Desce daí!

No instante seguinte, ouvimos passos e vozes marotas. Velozmente, eu e Nikki sentamos na cama que eu julguei ser de Sirius, enquanto esperávamos Tine descer do dossel para se juntar a nós. Assim que ela o fez, eu fechei o cortinado e a porta abriu.

Pela brechinha que eu deixei aberta, dava pra ver Remus, Peter e Potter. Sirius, graças ao meu sempre bom Merlin, não estava com eles.

— Padfoot já está dormindo? — estranhou Remus.

— Duvido muito — disse Potter — Nove horas ainda.

Foi nesse momento que eu vi e OUVI Augustine rir. E não era uma risada de quem acha algo engraçado... era proposital.

— Eu ouvi alguém rir? — indagou Peter.

— Augustine, O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? — eu gritei-sussurrei para ela, que agora tinha o mais temível sorriso maquiavélico nos lábios.

— Vingança!

E foi aí, exatamente aí, diário, que Augustine Antoinette Devenish e Nikki Kiah Fletcher Lennox acabaram comigo.

E por quê? Porque elas simplesmente começaram a se balançar e a emitir sons suspeitos, que poderiam ser — e estavam sendo — interpretados erroneamente.

— Ahhhh — Tine gemia. GEMIA! Minhas amigas são, sinceramente, chapadas. — Sirius!

— SIRIUS? — gritou Peter, alarmado.

— COM AUGUSTINE? — indagou Remus.

— Isso é muito boooom! — Nikki gemeu, dessa vez — Você é perfeito, Sirius!

— NIKKI? — Remus.

— COM SIRIUS E AUGUSTINE? — Peter.

Então Tine, controlando-se para não explodir em gargalhadas, entre um gemido e outro, balançou a cabeça na minha direção, como quem diz "vai, Lily!".

E eu não sei o que deu em mim, diário, porque eu simplesmente... obedeci.

— Aaaah! — eu gritei, possuída por algum espírito malévolo que fez lavagem cerebral em mim — Pára, Sirius, pára! Ahhhhh! — E eu também comecei a me balançar.

— LILY?! — Potter.

— COM SIRIUS, AUGUSTINE E NIKKI?

— A MINHA LILY?! QUEM O SIRIUS PENSA QUE É?

— Eu sou O Cara! — proferiu Nikki, numa imitação assombrosamente perfeita da voz de Sirius.

E então Potter aproximou-se da cortina e... a puxou, encontrando uma Augustine totalmente desgrenhada, vermelha de tanto segurar o riso, Nikki ajoelhada e ofegando e eu. Sim, eu, no meu maior estado de cara-de-pau.

— Oi, Potter.

É isso aí. Adeus, Lily Evans íntegra e dedicada; olá!, Lily Evans que eu não reconheço.

צﺎﻨﺍ

* * *

**N/a:** oi, amores da minha vida!  
desculpa pela demora, obrigada pelas reviews, AVA, TE AMO!, vou postar antes que a dona da Tine me mate, bjsmeliguem. 


	3. Sobre Mentiras & Travessuras

**Prática e Teoria  
**por mrsdellicourt.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos e pode conter spoilers, principalmente do sétimo livro. Augustine Devenish, assim como seus adoráveis fios loiros e seu amor por balas de melão pertencem à Juliana, a Ava.

* * *

Dezembro, 12, _plantão da noite_.

Já não bastasse o fato de que eu havia acabado de fingir que estava fazendo coisas impróprias envolvendo minhas duas melhores amigas, na cama de Sirius Black, no dormitório masculino, na presença de seus melhores amigos, eu ainda ficaria conhecida como Evans, a Mentirosa. Não entendeu? Certo. Depois do meu lindo e agradabilíssimo "Oi, Potter.", o próprio olhou à sua volta, atento.

— Onde ele está?

— Onde quem está, Potter? — essa era eu, sentando na cama como uma garota DECENTE deveria, e tentando ajeitar (em vão) o meu cabelo.

— Sirius. Eu o ouvi. — ele respondeu, ainda procurando alguém.

— Erm... bem aqui — Nikki levantou a mão, balançando a cabeça levemente para arrumar a franja — Eu o imitei.

— Não adianta tentar encobrir ninguém, _Nichole _— certo, Remus estava sendo bem cruel ao chamar Nikki de Nichole, e ele parecia bem chateado, sabe, com os punhos fechados firmemente e coisa e tal. — No fim, a verdade sempre vem à tona.

— Bem, então tá na hora, porque não há nenhuma verdade para vir à tona além dessa: eu, Lily e Nikki estávamos fingindo — agora era Tine quem falava, levantando-se. Eu a imitei, e a nossa amiga também.

— Quer dizer que vocês não estavam...? — Pettigrew perguntou, apontando discretamente para nós. Eu soltei um suspiro, cansada daquele joguinho, e cruzei os braços.

— Se comendo? — completou nada educadamente Nikki, ao que eu a olhei mortalmente.

— Sim, Peter. Quer dizer... não, Peter, não estávamos.

No instante seguinte eu senti alguém pular em cima de mim e me abraçar, repetindo insistentemente um "_Ah, Lily, eu sabia, minha flor! Sabia que você não era uma devassa!_" que estava começando a me irritar.

— Potter, DÁ PRA LARGAR? Ou você prefere que eu chame Sirius para _encenar _comigo?

Ele se afastou imediatamente, ao som de risos. Ou eu sei ser bem engraçada quando quero ou alguém aqui está fazendo papel de palhaça. Façam suas apostas. De qualquer modo, Potter tinha um sorrisinho pretensioso nos lábios, sabe, como se dissesse, "é claro que não, ela é a Lily, ora essa, nunca faria uma coisa dessas." E isso me irritou bastante, sabe, quero dizer, quem Potter pensa que é pra me subestimar?

Eu já ia perguntar isso a ele quando, de repente, Black entra no quarto, com duas garotas nos braços, parecendo seriamente chapado. Ele viu o nosso estado caótico e nos olhou com cara de "por que começaram a festinha sem mim?". Depois nos ignorou solenemente e dirigiu-se à cama mais próxima, com as duas vagabundas (julgando o que elas estavam, ou melhor, NÃO estavam vestindo). Virei-me para Potter de novo, mas quando ia abrir a boca para zombá-lo ou sei lá o quê, a porta abriu-se mais uma vez.

— Ah, pelas barbas de Merlin, quem é o idiota que está... — eu me calei ao virar e encontrar McGonagall lívida de cólera, nos encarando como quem espera uma explicação, vestida em seu robe xadrez tartan e sua touquinha, que a deixava simplesmente hilária. Mas eu não podia rir. Eu tinha que pensar rápido, e nos (eu, Nikki e Augustine) livrar dessa. Foi por isso que eu rapidamente me consertei — Professora McGonagall! Não há ninguém que eu queira ver mais do que a senhora.

Minhas duas supostas melhores amigas me olharam com ceticismo, como se questionassem a minha sanidade mental, e eu apenas lancei-as um olhar de "não enche, eu sei o que eu estou fazendo".

— E eu posso saber porquê, Senhorita Evans? Será que a senhorita poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?

— É claro, professora. Veja bem: eu estava no Salão Comunal com as Srtas. Devenish e Lennox, quando escutei barulhos estranhos provenientes do dormitório masculino do sétimo ano. Mais precisamente, este aqui. Achei esquisito, e, no papel de Monitora Chefe, me vi no direito de vir checar o que estava acontecendo. Quando cheguei, vi Potter e Black em situações ultrajantes e proibidas em Hogwarts, devo ressaltar, como você pode ver pelo estado em que os dois se encontram, com aquelas duas. — Apontei para as garotas, que tentaram falar, mas não conseguiram. — Mandei-os se recomporem e estava aplicando suas detenções. Peço encarecidamente para a senhora que não os expulse. Já os fiz garantir que isso não se repetirá.

McGonagall estava num estado sublime de raiva. Se um olhar matasse, possivelmente estaríamos no velório de James Potter e Sirius Black nesse momento. Seus olhos estavam muito escuros.

— Vocês realmente têm muita, muita sorte de que eu confie no julgamento da Senhorita Evans. Se fosse por mim, estariam arrumando as suas malas! Estou desapontada além do que posso expressar. 100 pontos serão tirados da Grifinória — exclamações de desagrado por parte d'Os Marotos, e até das garotas — _De cada um_.

— Isso é totalmente injusto! — reclamou o idiota.

— Calado, Sr. Potter! — ela vociferou — Espero que isso sirva de lição! — e, com um giro, retirou-se de lá.

Certo. Nessa hora eu juro que estava esperando que Potter e Black lançassem em mim um Avada Kedavra ou coisa assim, porque eles deveriam estar realmente chateados. Quer dizer, chateados é apelido, eles deveriam estar furiosos, estupendamente com raiva. Quase com ódio, e minhas amigas não ficavam atrás. Mas na verdade, o que aconteceu foi que eu recebi seis pares de olhos reprovadores faiscantes. O castanho esverdeado de Potter, o azul escuro beirando cinza de Black, o dourado de Remus, o âmbar de Pettigrew, o azul médio de Nikki e o azul claríssimo resplandescente dos de Augustine.

— O quê? — no momento eu decidi que me fingir de vítima era a melhor opção.

— Como assim o quê, Lily? Você acaba de fazer a Grifinória perder duzentos pontos! Você tem idéia do quanto isso vai afetar a nossa chance de ganhar a Taça das Casas ao final do ano?

— Que bobagem, Augustine. Tenho certeza que nós conseguiremos recuperar e, além do mais, a Grifinória ganhou a Taça das Casas nos últimos cinco anos, época em que, coincidentemente, nós sete entramos no colégio.

— Se nós ganhamos a Taça das Casas todos esses anos, então é porque nós nos esforçamos para isso. Quem você acha que é para decidir se devemos ou não ganhá-la esse ano também? Que direito você tem de mentir usando os nossos nomes e ainda prejudicar o nosso desempenho? Sinceramente, Lily, eu não esperava isso de você. — Remus me olhou quase com desprezo e me puxou pelo braço, mostrando-me a saída — Agora saia daqui, antes que Sirius e James pulem em cima de você.

Dito isso, eu me retirei, seguida por Tine e Nikki. Nós nos dirigimos ao dormitório caladas, e quando eu abri a porta, Brianna e Angel del Licourt, também conhecidas como As Gêmeas, estavam sentadas na cama de Bree, provavelmente colocando as últimas fofocas em dia.

— Boa noite, Lily! Boa noite, Augustine! Boa noite, Nikki! — piaram as duas alegremente, em uníssono. Eu forcei um sorriso e as cumprimentei. Com a ajuda da minha varinha, coloquei a minha cama lado a lado com a cama das meninas, fiz um feitiço para modificar o cortinado e nós três desaparecemos por ele.

— EU NÃO CONSIGO ACREDITAR QUE... — Tine começava a vociferar comigo, mas eu tapei a sua boca e, quando ela pareceu se acalmar, eu coloquei um dedo na frente dos lábios, pedindo silêncio, e depois lancei um feitiço para abafar o som à nossa volta. Suspirei.

— Pronto. Podem começar a brigar.

— EU NÃO CONSIGO ACREDITAR NO QUE ACONTECEU LILY MARIE EVANS! EU NÃO CONSIGO ACREDITAR! — a dona dos cabelos mais loiros de toda Hogwarts gritou comigo, jogando-se em cima de mim. Eu achei que ela fosse me bater, mas ela apenas me abraçou.

— Mas o que...?

— Ai, Lily, até parece que a gente ia ficar chateada de verdade com você depois que você salvou a nossa pele na frente da Dragoa.

— Mais respeito com a Professora McGonagall, por favor.

— É... bem, _whatever_. Não estamos zangadas.

— Não? Mas e o que a Tine disse lá no quarto dos meninos? — perguntei, obviamente confusa. O joguinho de somos-más-não-somos-más estava me deixando louca!

— Você não queria que nós passássemos de insensíveis na frente d'Os Marotos, né? Por favor, Lily, temos uma reputação a zelar. Para todos os efeitos, estamos seriamente magoadas com você e com sua atitude.

Eu me livrei do abraço esmagador de Tine e olhei para as duas, desconfiada.

— Isso não tá me convencendo...

— Certo, a prova que nós realmente não estamos chateadas com você é que as duas piranhas que estavam com Sirius não conseguiram falar porque eu e Nikki lançamos feitiços da Língua Presa nelas. Não foi uma idéia genial? — os olhos da loira brilharam — Nem deu pra desconfiar, qualquer pessoa ficaria desesperada naquela situação e perderia a fala. Quer dizer, qualquer pessoa excetuando-se eu, você e a Nik. — sorriu.

Revisei tudo por um instante: tudo parecia se encaixar se analisado com muita, muita cautela. Levantei a cabeça para encarar minhas duas amigas e soltei todo o ar que eu havia prendido.

— Estou tão ferrada.

— Nós sabemos — disseram as duas em uníssono, dando tapinhas amigáveis no meu ombro.

— Certo, isso não foi bem um consolo — eu meio que ri — Se McGonagall descobrir que nós fomos ao quarto deles e fingimos estar tr... tr... — a palavra não saía da minha boca.

— Transando — Nikki disse, girando os olhos.

— Sim, fazendo isso com Sirius, e que depois eu menti... eu serei expulsa.

— Relaxa, Lils. Sirius, James, Remus e Peter nunca contariam para ninguém, mesmo que agora eles estejam bem putos com você. Eles sabem que, se você quisesse, teria expulsado-os do colégio em um piscar de olhos e, quer queiram quer não, têm que estar agradecidos.

— Essa é uma perspectiva bem otimista das coisas, Tin — eu disse — Mas tudo bem. Veremos o que vai acontecer amanhã. Eu estou muito cansada e vou dormir. — deitei na super cama e me cobri. — Boa noite.

Elas me desejaram boa noite e depois de um tempo dormiram. Assim, eu peguei você e comecei a escrever. Agora minhas mãos estão doendo e eu estou de fato com sono. Amanhã tem aula bem cedo e eu não posso me dar o luxo de acordar atrasada. 'Noite, diário.

* * *

Dezembro, 13, _plantão da noite._

Hoje foi um dia incomum. E como eu sei que por "incomum" você pode ter várias interpretações, explicarei. Acordei, fiz minha higiene pessoal, vesti o uniforme, penteei o cabelo (prendi num coque e soltei alguns fios), tentei acordar as garotas, desisti, calcei os sapatos e, quando estava saindo, ouvi o barulho de Augustine caindo da cama. Ou seja, tudo aconteceu perfeitamente como acontece todos os outros dias.

Desci as escadas, saí do Salão Comunal e fui até o Salão Principal. Sentei-me à mesa da Grifinória e comecei a tomar café, enquanto folheava as páginas de um Profeta Diário que haviam esquecido por ali. Cerca de quinze minutos depois, Augustine e Nikki entraram pelas grandes portas de madeira — atraindo olhares, como sempre — e sentaram-se, as duas, à minha frente: uma lufada de cabelos muito pretos e outra de cabelos muito loiros.

— Bom dia, Belas Adormecidas! — eu cumprimentei.

— Bela Adormecida? — Augustine ergueu uma sobrancelha, confusa, fazendo Nik rir.

— É um conto trouxa, sua besta.

— E como eu saberia?! Quero dizer, por que _você _sabe? Que eu saiba, não foi criada por trouxas.

— Tem razão, não fui. Mas digamos que, enquanto você agarrava os garotinhos indefesos no segundo ano, eu ficava com a Lily ouvindo-a ler para mim todas essas estórias infantis. — explicou Nik. — Tem aquela da Rapunzel, João e Maria, Chapeuzinho Vermelho... que, aliás, é a minha preferida.

— Por que, Nikki? — eu perguntei.

— Aah, eu acho tão sexy a idéia de um lobo mau que te ouve melhor, te vê melhor e ainda te co...

Nesse momento eu havia me debruçado sobre a mesa para tapar a boca dela, impedindo-a de continuar.

— Ninguém quer que você termine essa frase, Nikki!

Ela disse "tá" e deu uma risadinha, fazendo Augustine ficar com cara de "como assim?". Depois disso, terminamos de comer e fomos para a aula. Primeira do dia: Estudo das Runas Antigas. A Professora Babbling nos ensinou algumas leituras mais complexas e nos pediu para traduzir três escrituras para o inglês como tarefa de casa. Segunda: Herbologia. Cuidamos de margaridas e cortamos suas raízes para que pudéssemos usá-las mais tarde na aula de Poções. Depois tive outra aula de Runas e História da Magia.

Encontrei Augustine e Nikki na mesa da Grifinória. Elas fizeram um resumo rápido de suas aulas e então ficamos em silêncio. Logo minhas duas melhores amigas estavam mexendo nos seus pratos com os garfos, sem realmente prestar atenção em suas ações. Eu estranhei.

— Tá um tédio aqui. — declarou Augustine, soltando ar pela boca.

— Concordo — Nikki falou e jogou a cabeça pra trás.

— Infelizmente, não posso ajudar. — eu disse, e depois limpei a boca com um guardanapo — Tenho que ir mais cedo pra aula de Aritmancia, quero tirar umas dúvidas com a Professora Vector. Tchau queridas! — dei um beijo em cada uma e saí.

Aritmancia — numerologia dos signos —, Poções — poção redutora — e então passei a tarde fazendo lição na biblioteca. Tudo estava normal.

Até o jantar.

Às seis, fui novamente ao Salão Principal para jantar porque eu ainda tinha uma aula às sete, e essa aula seria na Torre de Astronomia, ou seja, eu teria alguns lances de escada para subir. Àquela hora, não havia quase ninguém sentado à mesa, por isso eu comi rapidamente e fiquei esperando as meninas. Nik e Tin chegaram com carinhas idênticas: aquela cara de criança travessa quando apronta algo.

— Augustine Devenish e Nichole Lennox! — eu exclamei, acusadora.

— Sim, Lily? — as duas me perguntaram, com seus olhinhos brilhantes me encarando furtivamente.

— O que vocês duas aprontaram dessa vez?

— Nada.

Girei os olhos e bufei.

— Vamos logo com isso. Eu ainda tenho aula. — pedi, impaciente.

— Não é justo! — Nikki disse, virando-se para Tine — Ela sempre sabe quando fazemos alguma coisa.

— Bem, ela nos conhece desde o primeiro ano, né? — a loira soltou uma risadinha.

— Ah, é. Tudo bem, Lil, vamos te contar. — decidiu Nik por fim. Um silêncio se seguiu.

— E então...? — tentei incentivá-las.

— Amh... nós duas...

E foi aí que elas me contaram. Posso dizer que a minha reação foi levantar abruptamente e gritar "QUÊ!?".

* * *

**N/a: **tenham meeedo! Tenham MUUITO medo de Augustine Devenish e Nichole Lennox... porque vocês não têm nem idéia da loucura que elas fizeram! HUSADHUHDUASDHUASHDU /risada malígna/.

babies, desculpa pelo super atraso! É porque a minha musa inspiradora — minha priminha tchuca Marianna Hoisel, give it up for her! — só me visita nas férias, e vice versa, e aí fica difícil... Mas eu prometo tentar atualizar logo!

Mil beijos e DEIXEM REVIIIIIIIEWS pro próximo capítulo vir logo!  
dellicourt.


	4. Sobre Tatuagens & Coragem

**Prática e Teoria  
**por mrsdellicourt.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos e pode conter spoilers, principalmente do sétimo livro. Augustine Devenish, assim como seus adoráveis fios loiros e seu amor por balas de melão pertencem à Juliana, a Ava.

**Aviso: **hmm, OI! **Nesse cap. tem um draminha básico, ok?** Depois não digam que eu não avisei!

* * *

Dezembro, 13, _plantão da noite_.

— Amh... nós duas... _inventamosqueoSiriuseoJamestinhamtatuagenseagoraaescolatodaachaqueelessãogays._

— Hm... legal... e como se fala isso na minha língua?

— Nós duas inventamos que o Sirius e o James tinham tatuagens iguais, e agora a escola toda acha que eles são gays.

— QUÊ!?

Amh, vamos recapitular: primeiro eu ferro totalmente com a vida de Potter e Black, fazendo com que eles quase sejam expulsos. Depois, minhas melhores amigas ferram totalmente com a vida deles de novo, espalhando por aí um boato que eles tinham tatuagens iguais, que depois se transformou num "Sirius e James são gays".

— Como exatamente isso aconteceu?

Então elas suspiraram e foram me contar. No momento em que eu saí da mesa da Grifinória, Augustine e Nikki olharam uma pra outra e as duas tiveram uma idéia para _animar um pouquinho _as coisas. A idéia era: espalhar a fofoca que James e Sirius tinham tatuagens iguais. O conteúdo das tatuagens era, é claro, desconhecido. Assim, elas começaram a comentar uma com a outra, sabendo que Bree e Angel, as garotas mais fofoqueiras do colégio, estavam ouvindo.

Você sabe que a fofoca é como uma bola de neve: começa pequenininha, mas à medida que vai se espalhando, cresce e, quando você vê, ela já está pelo menos o quíntuplo do tamanho. Foi isso que aconteceu. Nik e Tine acompanharam o desenrolar das coisas: Bree e Angel entenderam que Potter e Black tinham tatuagens iguais em lugares iguais. Louise e Audrey, da Ravenclaw, entenderam que eles tiveram um relacionamento e fizeram as tatuagens para oficializar. Amélie e Alicia, as insuportáveis, ouviram que Potter e Black namoravam e fizeram as tatuagens para selar o seu amor.

E assim, a bola de neve foi crescendo e crescendo, chegando ao presente estado: os dois marotos mais cobiçados de Hogwarts são gays. Namoraram, fizeram tatuagens para perpetuar o amor deles e terminaram. Tentaram apagar as tatuagens com um feitiço que não deu certo e, agora, ambos têm duas cicatrizes idênticas. O local é desconhecido.

— Vocês duas são...

— ... totalmente geniais?

— COMPLETAMENTE LOUCAS! Depois de tudo que EU fiz ao Potter e ao Black vocês ainda inventam mais essa?!

— Êêêê, que stress. Relaaxa, Lily, ninguém vai saber que foi a gente.

— Isso mesmo. Ei, você não tinha aula de Astronomia?

Olhei o meu relógio e constatei que, para o meu desespero, já eram seis e cinquenta, ou seja: eu tinha exatamente dez minutos pra sair da mesa da Grifinória e chegar à Torre de Astronomia.

— Merda! Eu tenho que ir! E vocês duas: não aprontem nada enquanto eu estiver fora!

Eu disse tudo isso enquanto saía correndo, tropeçando nos meus próprios pés. Graças ao meu sempre bom Merlin (e um pequeno atraso da professora), cheguei a tempo.

Eu sempre gostei da aula de Astronomia. Havia alguma coisa no céu que me intrigava muito, eu só não conseguia dizer exatamente o quê. Para mim, desde o terceiro ano, deitar no chão empoeirado da Torre, sentindo o vento — por vezes frio, outrora morno — bater no meu rosto e ficar ali, admirando as estrelas, desvendando os mistérios do infinito e conhecendo a galáxia, tudo era extremamente... _supremo_.

Esta noite, quando virei o rosto para o lado, dei de cara com Potter. Estava a alguns centímetros de distância e mirava o teto de abóboda com tanta veneração quanto eu o fazia, e por um instante me pus a refletir que talvez, apenas talvez, houvesse alguma coisa dentro dele que realmente fosse _boa,_ generosa e cativante, afinal, Hogwarts inteira não poderia estar errada...

E quem sabe se eu tentasse _um pouquinho_ mais, como Tine e Nikki viviam me pedindo, eu poderia até passar a _gostar _dele. Poderíamos até ter uma relação _cordial_. Sem gritos, sem "É EVANS PRA VOCÊ, POTTER!", sem tapas e discórdia. Apenas Lily e... meu Deus do céu, eu estava começando a delirar, _James_.

— Caaalma Lily, caalma; respira... — eu murmurei para mim mesma, tentando ignorar esses pensamentos idiotas sobre Potter ser bonzinho e merecer qualquer tipo de sentimento afetivo da minha pessoa.

Mas ele parecia tão _calmo_, tão _sereno_, tão _não-Potter_. Pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida, eu o enxerguei como _James_, e não como o arrogante tirano _Potter_. Quando eu percebi, a minha mão havia deslizado pelo chão e tocado os dedos dele, que se assustou, principalmente quando viu quem era a dona da mão.

— Lily...? — ele virou a cabeça para me encarar e indagou, confuso. Depois, seus olhos se contraíram de raiva e ele puxou sua mão de novo, me encarando com raiva. — _Evans_.

Aí eu pensei, "que bom, logo quando eu percebo que tenho sido uma vadia total todos esses anos, eu me lembro que eu fui uma vadia total e quase acabei com a vida dele. Parabéns, Lily, parabéns mesmo."

Num dia normal, eu teria mandado Potter ir às favas e fazer uma confusão na aula, gritando que ele era um idiota prepotente e _como ele ousava falar daquele jeito comigo, _mas de novo, diário, hoje não é um dia normal. Eu olhei profundamente dentro dos olhos castanhos esverdeados que eu havia evitado por tanto tempo sem saber exatamente o porquê, tentando decidir o que falar.

— Desculpa — a pupila dele se dilatou, tamanha sua surpresa. — Eu fui uma idiota, me desculpa.

— Tarde demais — ele disse, virando-se novamente para encarar o teto, e cruzando as mãos sobre o peito. — Sabe, Evans, você pra mim foi sempre tão correta, tão justa, tão _certa_. Eu me perguntava seriamente se eu não seria o problema, sabe, será que eu não era mesmo a besta incontrolável que você inventava em todos os seus discursos e todas as suas broncas. Mas ontem... ontem eu percebi que eu não era errado. _Você _que está errada. Porque por mais idiota, arrogante e inconsequente que eu seja, eu não sou um mentiroso sem vergonha que inventa histórias com o nome de outras pessoas, apenas para me livrar. Eu nunca chegaria tão baixo, Evans, tão baixo quanto _você _chegou.

Eu juro que poderia morrer naquela hora. Não faria mais diferença pra mim, é sério: se nem James Potter, _James Potter_, o cara que me jurava amor eterno a quatro anos inteiros, poderia me perdoar, então ninguém poderia. Chegar à essa conclusão foi como jogar um balde de água fria em mim: eu teria que arranjar um jeito de fazer tudo voltar ao normal. Mas... como?

Contando a verdade. Toda a verdade.

Saí da Torre de Astronomia com essa certeza: amanhã eu iria até a sala da Professora McGonagall e falaria para ela o que realmente aconteceu — poupando, é claro, Augustine e Nikki. Naquele momento, pareceu certo e fácil, mas agora, aqui, deitada na minha cama e escrevendo freneticamente, parece realmente difícil, e eu estou quase desistindo dessa idéia.

De qualquer forma, quando eu voltei ao Salão Comunal, Nik e Tin estavam rindo da cara de Sirius e Potter, que aparentemente haviam descoberto o boato das tatuagens e tentavam, a todo custo, tirar isso da cabeça das pessoas.

— Sirius Black gay... meu Merlin, que desperdício — comentava Tine, jogando-se numa poltrona e colocando dramaticamente uma mão na testa.

— Ei! — ele reclamava — Vem aqui pra eu te mostrar quem é gay, vem!

— Toda essa vontade de provar que não é só pode ser porque tem algo a esconder... — insinuou Nik, sentando-se também. — Mas o que mais me espantou mesmo foi o James ser gay... quero dizer, e todos os boatos que correm pelo colégio de que você é muito bom de cama? — perguntou pra ele. Depois, virou-se para Tine, e sussurrou audivelmente: — Talvez ele pague às garotas para falarem essas coisas...

— Nichole, nunca mais insinue, na sua vida, que eu tenha qualquer tipo de inclinação à homossexualidade!

— E Sirius e James... juntos! Imagine o quanto nós não ganharíamos por uma foto disso, Tin! — Nikki ignorou o pedido de Potter.

— Sim! Mas quem diria, depois de Lucius Malfoy, um Black e um Potter... oh não, Nik, estamos perdidas! Todos os caras gostosos estão indo pro outro time!

— Daqui a pouco o Lovegood... Longbottom... e, Deus me livre, Amos Diggory!

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! — as duas gritaram juntas, correndo pelo Salão Comunal, em círculos, como duas retardadas. Eu ficava olhando tudo aquilo abismada: como elas eram cara-de-pau o suficiente pra fingir que não eram elas as causadoras de toda essa confusão?

Passei por todos eles, praticamente invisível, subi as escadas e entrei aqui. Estou escrevendo desde então. Não faço a mínima idéia de que horas são, Augustine e Nikki ainda estão lá em baixo e eu quero dormir... hoje foi um dia muito confuso e eu ainda estou tentando entender por que eu estou incomodada com as palavras de Potter, por que eu me importo tanto com o que ele disse... Bem, amanhã vai ser um dia difícil, então eu já vou.

Boa noite, diário.

* * *

Dezembro, 14, _tarde_.

Sabe, diário, eu nunca achei que Hogwarts fosse durar pra sempre... quero dizer, eu sei que tudo acaba no sétimo ano e que você só vai voltar a morar aqui se for professor, mas eu não acreditava de verdade que fosse chegar lá e me formar. Na minha cabeça, uma garotinha trouxa que não havia tido o menor contato com a magia durante onze anos não poderia se sair bem numa escola para bruxos... mas eu estava errada, e agora que eu tenho a perspectiva de um fim tão próximo, por um motivo tão bobo, me sinto mais uma vez a pequena Lily...

Hoje, quando acordei, eu sabia que tinha algo importante para fazer... e nessa missão, não havia Augustine, Nikki, feitiço, livro ou poção que pudesse me ajudar. Apenas eu poderia consertar toda aquela besteira, e eu iria fazê-lo.

Quarta feira. Pulei o café da manhã e cheguei às masmorras mais cedo do que eu planejava. Poções — Amortentia —, aula dupla de Transfiguração — transfigurar partes do corpo, conjurar objetos grandes —, Aritmancia — aula teórica de numerologia dos astros. O momento mais engraçado foi, com certeza, Augustine mudando a cor do cabelo de Nikki de preto para laranja fosforecente, e esta se vingando duplicando o tamanho dos seios de Tine. A Professora McGonagall tirou cinco pontos de cada uma pela brincadeira, mas deu vinte pontos para as duas porque suas transfigurações foram impecáveis.

No almoço, eu me refugiei no corujal e mandei uma carta para a minha mãe dizendo que eu estava com saudades e perguntando como todo mundo estava... se Petunia continuava com cara de cavalo... essas coisas. Não usei Freedom, minha Coruja do Campo, porque queria ficar um pouco com ela. Com todas as aulas e todas as tarefas, eu esquecia que ela ficava lá, sozinha (tá, com as outras corujas), esperando sua dona para dar algum carinho pra ela...

Tudo bem, eu estou desviando do assunto. Depois do horário do almoço, eu tinha uma aula vaga, e foi nessa aula vaga que eu me dirigi até a sala da Professora McGonagall... todos os corredores do Primeiro Andar pareciam me levar à morte, mas talvez eu esteja só exagerando. Cheguei às gargulas de pedra. Eu não fazia a mínima idéia do que deveria fazer para entrar, por isso tentei apenas chegar mais perto e bater na porta.

As duas gárgulas aproximaram-se uma da outra, bloqueando a minha tentativa de aproximação, e me encararam com faces furiosas. Eu fiquei confusa, por isso comecei a pensar... Professora McGonagall... gárgulas... ela não era bem do tipo que usaria uma senha para que você pudesse passar; julgaria isso muito fácil e tolo... qualquer um poderia descobrir a senha, ou roubá-la. Não... McGonagall era mais inteligente que isso.

— Inteligência... — murmurei para as paredes, tentando pensar. — Inteligência... é isso!

Tirei minha varinha do bolso e, com dois floreios complicados, transfigurei as duas gárgulas em gatinhos indefesos, que evaporaram numa nuvem de pó translúcida e colorida. Ao mesmo tempo, a porta abriu, e a professora — sentada à frente de uma mesa de mogno, com uma pena na mão e uma pilha de pergaminhos ao seu lado — me encarou com seus olhos oblíquos e curiosos.

— Srta. Evans... — ela começou — O que a traz aqui?

— Peço perdão pela... amh... invasão, Professora McGonnagall. Mas eu tenho um assunto de extrema importância para tratar com a senhora, se não se importa.

— De modo algum — ela balançou a cabeça, me encorajando — Entre e sente-se, por favor.

Fiz o que ela mandou, depois de fechar a porta. Sua sala era de tamanho médio, muito aconchegante e quente, toda decorada com o típico dourado e vermelho da Grifinória. Sua mesa era quase toda tomada por envelopes, pergaminhos, tinteiros de diferentes cores, carimbos e penas, tudo quase doentiamente organizado.

— Então... o que quer me dizer, Srta. Evans?

— Professora McGonagall... tenho certeza de que se recorda do que aconteceu ante-ontem à noite... — comecei, incerta.

— Ora, como poderia esquecer. Aquele menino Potter e aquele garoto Black... — disse ela, reprovadoramente.

— Er... professora, sinto muito, muitíssimo, mas a imagem que você tem de Potter e Sirius está... errada.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Eu quero dizer que... — respirei fundo, considerando se aquilo era ou não o certo a se fazer — Os dois não estavam fazendo coisas impróprias, como eu lhe disse, com aquelas garotas. Na verdade, Sirius havia acabado de entrar no dormitório, e Potter, Remus e Peter haviam chegado do jantar. Eu... eu menti.

— Eu não estou entendendo. — McGonagall disse.

"A verdade é que... é tudo mentira. Tudo o que eu havia lhe contado. Eu ouvi os garotos comentando que haviam terminado algo muito importante, como A Obra Prima dos Marotos ou coisa do tipo, e, atiçada pela curiosidade, fui até o dormitório deles para procurar o que quer que fosse. O único problema é que, enquanto eu fazia a minha busca, Remus, Peter e Potter entraram no quarto...", eu começava a relatar os fatos: dessa vez, a verdade. "E eu me escondi na cama que julguei ser de Sirius, pois não havia ouvido sua voz. Eles estranharam o fato de que o cortinado estava fechado..."

Eu não conseguia acreditar que tudo aquilo estava saindo da minha boca. Eu estava simplesmente pedindo para ser colocada em detenção por um ano, no mínimo. Perdendo a confiança da Professora McGonagall. Protegendo Sirius Black e James Potter! Senti minha garganta travar, me impedindo de continuar, mas apenas engoli em seco e continuei falando, continuei destruindo todos os meus quase seis anos em Hogwarts...

"Eu não sei, de verdade, o que aconteceu comigo, porque eu... eu quis me vingar de algo que Potter havia me feito mais cedo, na aula de Poções... então, fingi que estava na cama com Sirius..." confessei, sentindo minhas íris ardendo "Fiz barulhos... encenei... e eles... eles acreditaram." abaixei a cabeça, com vergonha, com _medo_... o olhar dela parecia atravessar os meus olhos e ir diretamente de encontro ao meu caráter, me _julgando_, me culpando. "Potter abriu a cortina... me viu sozinha, perguntou o que estava acontecendo... Eu lhe disse que estava apenas encenando, e comecei a brigar com ele, como sempre... Isso chamou a atenção de Augustine e Nikki, que subiram ao dormitório para tentar entender o que se passava..." certo, era o fim. Eu estava chorando. "Logo depois, Sirius entrou também, acompanhado daquelas duas garotas... e você chegou."

Um soluço.

"No momento, eu entrei em pânico... não sabia o que fazer, como reagir... Por isso coloquei a culpa em cima deles. Menti, dizendo que eles haviam feito coisas que provavelmente nem pensaram em fazer. Diante da senhora, Professora, me pareceu tão mais simples, tão mais fácil, culpar Potter e Black, de quem poderia ser esperado um comportamento do tipo, do que admitir o meu erro e não mais ser Lily Evans, íntegra, dedicada e correta..."

— Mais fácil... — ela repetiu, seus lábios crispando, coléricos.

— Por favor, me perdoe... me perdoe! Eu não queria... — desespero. O olhar que McGonagall me lançava indicava raiva, desprezo, _decepção_ — Eu não quis...

— Já chega. — disse, calma. Eu continuei a pedir desculpas. — **Já chega!**

Diante do som firme de sua voz, me calei.

— Srta. Evans... você tem noção do que fez? Incriminou dois alunos de terem infringido uma das leis mais rígidas desta escola... fez a sua casa perder duzentos pontos... escondeu-se... e tudo isso por que? Porque lhe faltou coragem para admitir os seus erros. Porque você foi covarde. — eu nunca imaginei que isso poderia estar acontecendo comigo. Não... não comigo, Lily Evans, a queridinha dos professores... — Você poderia, veja bem, _poderia_, ter sido a melhor bruxa formada por Hogwarts. A melhor. Mas preferiu não o ser. Tão inteligente, tão correta, íntegra e dedicada, como você mesma disse... brilhante, de fato. Jogou sua chance fora pela janela, sem mais nem menos, apenas por um capricho tolo! Eu quero que você vá até o seu dormitório, faça as suas malas e fique pronta para viajar pela manhã. Está expulsa. Se a Srta. não sabe nem ao menos honrar o maior princípio da Grifinória, a _coragem_, então com certeza não merece ficar perto daqueles que o fazem.

* * *

**N/a:**

**GENTE, PROMOÇÃO!**

Vocês gostaram da coisa do "Sirius e James têm tatuagens iguais"? Hahaha confesso que eu ADOREI escrever! Achei tão fluffy HAHAHA E quem acha que isso foi só um episódio passageiro, está muito enganado... isso volta! Mas para que tal coisa aconteça, preciso da ajuda de vocês! Então, é o seguinte: eu quero que vocês dêem sugestões de lugares onde eles podem ter feito as tatuagens falsas... quem der a melhor sugestão vai poder passar UMA SEMANA INTEIRA (dentro da fic, é claro) COMO NAMORADA DE SIRIUS BLACK, REMUS LUPIN OU ATÉ MESMO JAMES POTTER! À escolha de vocês, é óbvio. Muito fácil, né? Deixe sua review com sua sugestão, informe seu e-mail e, caso você seja escolhida, entrarei em contato para que possamos conversar sobre a sua personagem ;

* * *

Mas gente, que é que é isso? QUINZE REVIEWS? Meu deus, vocês me matam de felicidade assim! Sério, review é tipo combustível pra mim. Viram como o cap. veio rápido? Uma semana, só! Pra que isso aconteça de novo, vocês só precisam continuar comentando, eu juro que leio tudo e amo TODAS as reviews ;)

Então, alguém quer um pedacinho do próximo cap?

* * *

_Quero dizer, eu sou ruiva e... Muito, muito problemática também.  
__Foi por isso que eu gritei. Eu gritei porque eu sou problemática, e ruiva.  
__E porque James Potter me beijou._

* * *

HAHAHAHAHHA podem morrer agora! Tipo que eu fingi até agora que não fiz nada, né, mas... a McGonagall expulsou a Lily! OMG! Tá, aposto que todo mundo sabe que eu não posso realmente expulsar a Lilith porque eu a amo, e porque ela se formou e porque se eu expulsasse ela, não haveria mais fic, né? Mas enfim, gente... digamos que esse susto vai ajeitar um pouco as coisas ;P

Tá, agora eu vou embora pq vcs devem estar cansadas de mim... espero que tenham gostado do capítulo... AMO VOCÊS!  
Fui!

dellicourt.


End file.
